


Bird on a Wire

by Darkangel1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara was alive, but he wondered if she truly was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird on a Wire

Quentin Lance stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, his mind unable to rest. 

He knows she’s there, he knows that she’s home. But he still had to make sure that it wasn’t a dream. His baby girl returned from the dead. It sounded like a dream, a fantasy that six years ago he willed himself to stop thinking about by downing bottles of whisky. But it was true now. Sara was alive, but he wondered if she truly was home.

She would put on a facade when she was around everyone, making jokes, laughing acting like nothing’s changed. Same old Sara, but he could see the pain that lingered behind her smile, the darkness that lurked in her eyes. He noticed the way her body tensed, her hands balled into fists when someone passed her in the street or if she heard a loud noise. Sometimes when he looked at her, he saw a stranger staring back at him and that scared him. She scared him.

She was his daughter, his baby, he shouldn’t think like that. 

He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed and padded over to the door. He opened it slowly just to peak, just to make sure she was still there. He saw her on his couch, she refused to take his bed, said the couch is better for her. It’s your house, she gets up early, she doesn’t want to disturb him. He relented eventually. 

The blanket he put on her last night was on the floor. She wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans, her shoes were near her feet, ready in case she needed to run or fight. It pained him to see that she lived like that. In fear, waiting for something bad to happen. He went to close the door when he saw her body start to twitch. Her arms tensed at her sides, her hands balled into fists. She shot upright, eyes wide without making a sound. She never made any sounds. He watched her head as it darted around the room looking for whatever threat lurked behind her eyes. 

In the dim light he could see that sweat that beaded down her face making her hair stick to her forehead. He saw her take deep breathes. He stayed away like he had done the previous nights, like she asked him too. She didn’t want to hurt him, she told him. But she didn’t realize not being able to help her hurt him even more. He was her dad; he was supposed to make everything better. 

So he had to wait while she calmed down and figured out where she was. “You’re home, you’re safe” he whispered. Her head turned, her eyes met his. She just woke up and looked like she could see him better then he could see her. 

“Dad” she said softly and he ran to her. 

She folded into his arms. His daughter was home. 

The End.


End file.
